memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Kobayashi Maru (novel)
|editor = |author = Andy Mangels & Michael A. Martin |omnibus = |format = Paperback |published = September 2008 |pages = 482 |publisher = Pocket Books |ISBN =ISBN 1-4165-5480-7 |altcover = 220px |altimage = |date = 22 May - 25 July 2155 Days 29-40, Month of K'ri'Brax Year of Kahless 781 Flashback: 2135 Vulcan year 8737 |}} Introduction (blurb) To protect the cargo ships essential to the continuing existence of the fledgling Coalition of Planets, the captains of the United Earth's Starfleet are ordered to interstellar picket duty, with little more to do than ask "Who goes there?" into the darkness of space. Captain Jonathan Archer of the Enterprise™ seethes with frustration, wondering if anyone else can see what he sees. A secret, closed, militaristic society, convinced that their survival hangs by a thread, who view their neighbors as a threat to their very existence -- the Spartans of ancient Greece, the Russians of the old Soviet Union, the Koreans under Kim Il-Sung -- with only one goal: attain ultimate power, no matter the cost. The little-known, never-seen Romulans seem to live by these same principles. The captain realizes that the bond between the signers of the Coalition charter is fragile and likely to snap if pushed. But he knows that the Romulans are hostile, and he believes they are the force behind the cargo ship attacks. If asked, Archer can offer no proof without endangering his friend's life. To whom does he owe his loyalty: his friend, his world, the Coalition? And by choosing one, does he not risk losing all of them? What is the solution to a no-win scenario? Summary Attacks on Coalition shipping have left Enterprise and Columbia on patrol duty, despite Archer's warnings that the Romulans are involved. Both ships defend Draylax, a world allied to Earth, from an attack by Klingon ships, which ends when three more Klingon ships arrive to destroy the attackers. Meanwhile, Tucker is still on Romulus, posing as Cunaehr. An attack on the lab by the Ejhoi Ormiin (who are secretly working with Nijil) leaves Ehrehin dead. Despite suspecting him of being a Vulcan spy, Valdore sends Tucker with Centurion Terix to try and retrieve any information the dissidents may have gathered about the warp seven program. The pair track the Ejhoi Ormiin to Taugus only to run foul of Sopek. Tucker is rescued by T'Pol and Reed, who followed him into Vulcan space without permission after T'Pol received visions of him in danger. However, he refuses to return with them and instead heads for Romulus. Archer travels to the Klingon Homeworld to investigate the attack. After defeating Admiral Krell in a duel, he is entrusted with the information that the Romulans used a telecapture device to remotely gain control of the Klingon ships that launched the attack. Thanks to a recording covertly made by Phlox, the Coalition Council accept the evidence. More remotely-controlled Klingon ships attack the Horizon, Travis' family's ship, sending it on a course into a sun. Attacks on Alpha Centauri and Calder II are carried out by Vulcan ships, similarly controlled. Columbia defends Alpha Centauri with the aid of the Vulcans but is reported missing in the aftermath. Tucker is nearly back at Romulus when he is captured by a Romulan ship commanded by Sopek, who is operating the tele-capture device for Valdore. The freighter Kobayashi Maru is disabled by a gravitic mine in the Gamma Hydra system while delivering supplies to a secret Vulcan listening post in Tezel-Oroko. Enterprise answers their distress call but Tucker realizes Sopek plans to use the tele-capture device on it and sends a warning. He then scuttles the ship and sets it to self-destruct, fleeing in an escape pod with an unconscious Sopek. With more tele-controlled Klingon ships attacking and systems beginning to shut down under the tele-capture, Archer chooses to take Enterprise out of the system and the Kobayashi Maru is destroyed. With tensions at breaking point, Samuels advises the members of the Coalition to consult their own military on further action. Shortly after, Archer informs his crew that they are at war. References Characters :Jonathan Archer • Bougie • Mike Burch • Matthew Kelly • • Malvoy • Travis Mayweather • Mack McCall • J. Fiona McKenzie • • O'Malley • Donna O'Neill • Phlox • Porthos • • Malcolm Reed • R. Ryan • Hoshi Sato • T'Pol Beaton • • Yoc :Reiko Akagi • Kalil el-Rashad • Veronica Fletcher • Karl Graylock • Erika Hernandez • Kiona Thayer • Sidra Valerian Biggs • Stephen Foyle • Russell Hexter • Johanna Metzger • Daria Pierce • Stewart Rivers • • Charles Zeilfelder :Juan Marquez • Paul Mayweather Jr. • Rianna Mayweather • Nora Melchior • Charlie Nichols :Jacqueline Searles • Orana Shubé • Simonson • Arturo Stiles • Kojiro Vance :Gregory Black • George Casey • Samuel Gardner • • Charles Tucker III (Cunaehr it'Ra'tleihfi tr'Mandak) • Rafael Douglas • Matthew Harris • • Tinh Hoc Phuong (Terha) • Esther Stiles :Haroun al-Rashid • Gannet Brooks • Jie Cong Li • Nash McEvoy • Keisha Naquase • Miguel Salazar • Nathan Samuels • Albert Tucker • Charles Tucker II • Elaine Tucker Gracie Allen • Henry Archer • Hieronymus Bosch • Zefram Cochrane • Charles Dickens • Franz Ferdinand • Fred Hoyle • Jaliye • Paul Mayweather Sr. • John Frederick Paxton • Owen Salazar-Tucker • Elizabeth Tucker • Orville Wright • Wilbur Wright :Dekk'ven • • Kon'Jef • Kori'nd • • M'Rek • Nah'tan • Nevahk • Qapegh • Qrad • Ra'wI' Qeq • Ya'Vang Duras, son of Toral • Hojlach • Kahless the Unforgettable • Klaang • Vesh'tk :Ehrehin i'Ramnau tr'Avrak • Dagarth • Nijil • Sweba • T'Luadh • T'Vak • T'Voras • Terix • Valdore • Frenchotte • Cunaehr it'Ra'tleihfi tr'Mandak • T'Leikha • Vrax : • Kuvak • • Solkar • Sopek (Ch'uihv) • Soval • T'Pau • Ych'a Eskren • Surak • Syrran • T'Karik • T'Les • V'Las • Vekk'r • Yekda :Gora bim Gral • Avaranthi sh'Rothress • Anlenthoris ch'Vhendreni • Grethe Zhor Allah • Dorothy Gale • God • Grom'stl • Hephaestus • • Morpheus • Old Scratch • Sisyphus • Elizabeth T'Les Tucker • Hravishran th'Zoarhi Starships and vehicles :escape pod airplane • Barge of the Dead • garbage scow • rowboat • • tug • Xindi superweapon : ( ) • • (NX-class) • • ( ) • • Shuttlepod 1 • Shuttlepod 2 ( ) • (NX-class) • (Daedalus-class) • Ni'Var : • • • • ( ) • : • Drolae (scoutship) • (Telepresence drone ship) Locations : Erebus • San Francisco Fleet Yards • Sataghni II fuel depot • Sto-Vo-Kor :Alpha Centauri sector • Alpha Centauri system • Altair • Avrrhinul • Beta Quadrant • Draylax system • Eisn system • Gamma Equulei system • Gamma Hydra sector • Isneih system • Klingon-Romulan border • Milky Way Galaxy • Sei Paehhos’aehallh sector • Sei'chi system • Sigma Iotia system • SuD'eng Nebula • Taugus system • Tezel-Oroko system (listening post) 40 Eridani A • 61 Cygni • Andromeda Galaxy • Calder sector • Calder system • Denobula Triaxa • Devoras system • Gamma Hydra system • Gamma Virginis system • Klingon Neutral Zone • Praxis Station • Procyon • Psi Octanis • Rator system • Romulan Neutral Zone • Tau Ceti system :Altair VI • Centauri III • Cheron • Draylax • Earth • Kuiper belt • Qo'noS • Remus • Romulus • Sigma Iotia II • Taugus III Adigeon Prime • Alpha Fornacis • Altair IV • Andoria • asteroid • Centauri III • Coridan Prime • Deneva • Mars • Narendra III • Porrima V • Praxis • Qu'Vat colony • Rator II • Rigel X • Risa • Romii • Rura Penthe • Saith • Talvath colony • Tau Ceti IV • Tellar • Thhaei • Trilan • • Unroth III • • Yeq :Altair VI (Darro-Miller settlement) • Earth (Alabama (Grangeburg • Montgomery) • San Francisco (Madame Chang's Mandarin Café • Starfleet Headquarters) • Vulcan Consulate) • Qo'noS (Qam-Chee (Great Hall) • Romulus (Apnex Sea • Dartha (Government Quarter • Hall of State) • Vulcan (Shi'Kahr) Centauri III (New Samarkand) • Earth (Alaska • Australia • Bosnia • Candlestick Auditorium • Caribbean Sea • Chicago, Chicago River • Florida • Israel • Kansas • New Zealand • Palestine) • Luna (New Berlin) • P'Jem • Tau Ceti IV ( ) • Vulcan (T'Karath Sanctuary • Vulcan's Forge) Races and cultures :Andorian • Denobulan • Draylaxian • Human (Arabic • Asian • Austrian • British • English • Japanese • Scottish • Syrian • Terran) • Klingon (QuchHa') • Romulan • Tellarite • Vulcan Adigeon • Aenar • Breen • Cheronian • Fri'slen • Human (Balkan • Hun • Martian • Swiss) • Iotian • Nausicaan • Orion • Porriman • Xindi States and organizations :Andorian Empire • Coalition of Planets (Coalition of Planets Security Council) • Confederacy of Vulcan • Earth Cargo Service • Ejhoi Ormiin • Great House • Klingon Defense Force • Klingon Empire • Klingon High Council • Military Assault Command Organization • Newstime • port authority • press corps • Romulan 5th Legion • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet Command • Tal Shiar • United Earth • United Earth Space Probe Agency • United Earth Starfleet • United Planets of Tellar • Vulcan Defense Force • Vulcan High Assembly • Vulcan High Command • Vulcan Security Directorate Andorian Imperial Guard • Draylaxian Defense Fleet • Eagle scout • Earth Cargo Service Central • Klingon High Command • Parliament of United Earth • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Intelligence • Syrrannite • Terra Prime • University of Oxford Ranks and titles :adjutant • administrator • admiral • advocate • agent • ambassador • archaeologist • assistant • banker • bartender • bekk • busboy • captain • centurion • Chancellor of the High Council of the Klingon Empire • chief engineer • chief medical officer • chief physician • chief technologist • clerk • commander • communications officer • corporal • decurion • diplomat • doctor • double agent • editor • engineer • engineer’s mate • ensign • First Consul of the Romulan Star Empire • first officer • fleet admiral • flight engineer • Foreign Minister of the Andorian Empire • Foreign Minister of the Confederacy of Vulcan • gangster • general • geneticist • gunner • gunnery officer • general • HoD • Interior Minister of United Earth • laborer • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • magistrate • major • merchant • midshipman • miner • minister • physician • pirate • plastic surgeon • Praetor of the Romulan Star Empire • Prime Minister of United Earth • prisoner of war • professor • quarterback • receptionist • reporter • science officer • second officer • sergeant • Sergeant at Arms of the Coalition Council • senator • shop keeper • soldier • specialist • spy • stellar cartographer • subcommander • sublieutenant • tactical officer • technician • technologist • telegraph operator • terrorist • uhlan • Vulcan First Minister • warrior • watch officer • xenoanthropologist Science and technology :actuator • adrenaline • aelhih’druusmn • airlock • allergy • Altairian quickstep • annular confinement circuit • antibodies • antidiarrheal • antimatter flow regulator • antimicrobial cleansing unit • antiparticle flux • Arrenhe'hwiua • artificial gravity • asphyxiation • asteroid • atmosphere (ionosphere • mesosphere) • AU • avaihh lli vastam • axis • blood • blood cell • blood transfusion • bone conduction microphone • bone marrow • Bussard collector • calculus • Celsius • cloaking device • clone • combat pressure suit • comlink • communications • cranial implant • data chip • data module • datanet • datapad • dilithium matrix wave-guide • disinfectant • DNA • Doppler effect • electromagnetic pulse • EM-band luminal-speed radio • EM radio • EM spectrum • energizer • environmental suit • fiber-enhancer • film projector • flux capacitor • frequency • gas giant protostar • grappler • graviton flux • gravity well • hand beacon • hand scanner • Hap • hemoglobin • holocam • hydrospanner • inertial damper • intermix chamber • jamming signal • kilometer • kolem • life-support • liver • log buoy • luminal filter • lung • mah'drih • medical scanner • melakol • meteor • micrometeoroid • mining • mining laser • mucus membrane • navigation beam • navigation sensor module • navigation system • navigational beacon • navigational deflector • neurotheraputic sling • neutronic fuel • ocular implant • padd • parasite • parsec • photosphere • plasma • plutonium fuel rod • polarized hull plating • protein fuser • qelI'qam • Qu'Vat virus • • retrovirus • rib • Romulan data module • rugh • sanitizer • sanitizing sprayer • sensor • sensor array • sensor ghost • steam engine • stem bolt • structural integrity • sublight • subroutine • subspace array • subspace communications • subspace relay station • subspace scrambler • subspace transceiver • subspace transmitter • subspace wake • sulfatriptan • surveillance drone • tectonics • telepathy • telecapture system • telepresence • telepresence unit • text-scanning-translation device • thruster • translation matrix • transparent aluminum • transporter • trellium • universal translator • warp bubble • warp core • warp core breach • warp drive • warp factor • warp five engine • warp field • warp field theory • warp nacelle • xenoanthropology :anthracite • antigraviton • antimatter • baakonite • carbon dioxide • delta radiation • deuterium • dilithium • duranium • graviton • morphine • organic polymer • paesin’aehhrr • pergium • sulfur • thermoconcrete :bat'leth • bō • d'k tahg • dead-man switch • disruptor • • gravitic mine • guillotine • honor blade • knife • phase cannon • phase pistol • phase rifle • photonic torpedo • quarterstaff • sword • tricheq • Ushaan-Tor :ant • avian • bear • bregit • Cape buffalo • cat • dog • elephant • fly • frog • gagh • goose • ''grekekla'' tree • ''kekla''-gnat • le-matya • mogai • nei'rrh • parrot • qa'Hom • qogh • rattlesnake • scorpion • sehlat • set'leth • shellfish • snake • targ • ''toQ'' vulture • Underlier • viper Other references :animaur'olhao • autograph • baseball • beachhead • bier • bIHnuch • blackmail • blanket • blood oath • book • bootleg • buccaneer-style boots • bulkhead • carnivore • celluloid • Ceremony of Respect • Charge of the Light Brigade • chess • Chicago Mobs of the Twenties • A Christmas Carol • clipboard • cloak • Coalition Compact • coffeemaker • commendation • court martial • democracy • diplomacy • discommendation • distress call • Doghjey • duct tape • duty shift • earplugs • ehrie'urhillh • English language • English literature • enriov • evasive maneuvers • eye patch • eyeglasses • filibuster • fire extinguisher • fireworks • firing squad • flight harness • fog • football • funeral • garden • ghargh • Gordian knot • granite • Greek mythology • Gruyère cheese • Ha'DIbaH • hook hand • hotel • Hut • IDIC • Industrial Age • jegh'puwI' • jolan'tru • judo • katra • Khnai'ru rhissiuy • Kish'altriq • Kolinahr • launch bay • lloann'mhrahel • Marquess of Queensberry Rules • meditation • microscalpel • mirror • Missouri Compromise • monkey wrench • Morse code • movie • Movie Night • mu'qaD • mutual defense pact • Niagara Barrel Roll • night light • no-win situation • Ouija board • painting • paper • parade • peg leg • petaQ • pinball • ping pong • piracy • pon farr • pressuredome • propaganda • record player • Rite of Ascension • rock climbing • roller coaster • Romulan language • Romulan travel robe • Saj • Sam Browne belt • The Scorpion and the Frog • sedmah • self-destruct • sherawood • silent running • slavery • space boomer • Soch • Starfleet Charter • Starfleet General Orders and Regulations • statue • stylus • Suus Mahna • taHqeq • telegraph key • thaessu • Third Analects • tibulec • tlhIngan Hol • toolkit • toothpaste • trayatik • Ushaan • V'Shan • vinyl record • vItHay' • waist sash • wallet • welding mask • Whiskey Tango Foxtrot • The Wizard of Oz • World War I • xenophobia :Altair water • cake • carallun • coffee • Gruyére cheese • kheh’irho • mocha • orange • orange juice • Romulan ale • rum • Skagaran Lone Star Tequila • strawberry • sundae • ''T’Rukh'' spiced tea tea • tequila • vanilla • waffle :2135 • 2143 • 2153 • 2154 • 20th century • Battle of Alpha Centauri • Coridan disaster • Coridanite Civil War • dierha • DIS • eisae • Fourth of July • fvheisn • Invasion of Calder II • K'ri'Brax • khaidoa • kilaan • Kobayashi Maru Incident • liore-eisae • lup • Saint Patrick's Day • siure • Vulcan calendar • World War I • Xindi crisis • Year of Kahless Appendices Related media Background *Andy Mangels released a teaser cover on his website prior to the official art's release. The alien text featured is apparently a cryptogram in Romulan characters. Images enterpriseKM l.jpg|Preliminary teaser cover image. kobayashi Maru cover.jpg|Cover image. kobayashi Maru Czech cover.jpg|Czech language cover edition. kobayashi Maru German cover.jpg|German language cover edition. eNTNX01kobayashi-maru-9781476726991 hr.jpg|''Enterprise''. hoshiKobayashi Maru German cover.jpg|Hoshi Sato. entNX-Kobayashi Maru German cover.jpg| . kBoPs-Kobayashi Maru German cover.jpg|Klingon bird-of-prey vessels. kobayashi Maru-German cover.jpg|The . eNTNX01 201301290908 ent_km.jpg|''Enterprise''. tRIP 201301290908 ent km.jpg|Trip. aRCHER 201301290908 ent km.jpg|Archer. eRIKA 201301290908 ent km.jpg|Erika. Connections Timeline |}} | nextMB=The Sundered |}} | prevdate=Preconceptions| nextdate=The Forge |}} External links * Category:ENT novels